Invicible
by MilleBrave
Summary: Cato. Qui était-il? Tout ce que l'histoire d'une révolution ne vous dira pas sur celle d'un jeune homme né pour être invincible. Ce qui fut avec le temps oublié, est ici rappelé. C'est l'histoire d'un Tribut.


**Coucou tout le monde, je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction. Elle sera centrée sur le personnage de Cato. Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas les reviews!**

Un bond à gauche, un coup devant. J'évite. Je brandis, j'esquive, fends, je roule, me relève en gardant un équilibre parfait. Je joue de mon épée, regardant fixement mon adversaire avec des yeux que je sais absorbants, avides de pouvoir et de sang. Nous tournons a présent autour d'un cercle invisible.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne s'était porté volontaire pour être mon adversaire. Habituellement, notre maître d'arme en désignait un au hasard. Mais apparemment, la personne en face de moi faisait exception à la règle de la prudence. Quelle inconscience ! J'avais la fâcheuse habitude de casser au moins un membre à chacun de mes adversaire pourtant... Alors qu'imaginait-elle? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle allait prendre la raclée de sa vie.

Elle a les cheveux laborieusement décoiffés, son visage luit de sueur... Elle en devient pathétique ! Elle cherche a retrouver son souffle, elle a le regard légèrement dans le vague. elle est juste épuisée. Elle ne peut même plus tenir correctement son épée tant ses poignets doivent la faire souffrir... Un fin sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, autant pour l'intimider que par plaisir personnel de montrer que je sens la victoire proche.

Nous continuons de tourner. Cela dure beaucoup trop longtemps a mon gout. Elle attend que j'attaque le premier. C'est une ruse parmi tant d'autres mais malheureusement pour elle, j'ai déjà tout planifié. en matière de combat, je suis l'un des meilleurs de mon district et ce n'est pas cette pimbêche qui va me battre aujourd'hui, combien même, je dois l'avouer, qu'elle a un niveau respectable.

Notre centre d'entrainement est le plus grand que celui des districts un, deux et trois, et d'après la rumeur, que celui du Capitol lui-même ! Tout est programmé pour que nous, les tributs des meilleurs districts, soyons les plus forts, les gagnants. Avec le district Un, nous sommes à la fois des alliés et des rivaux. Alliés parce que pratiquement à chaque jeux nos tributs font alliance car ensembles, ils sont presque indestructibles face aux autres tributs ; et rivaux parce que le titre de champion ne revient qu'à une seule personne et cela se joue souvent entre un de nos tributs et un des leurs. Néanmoins, nous préférons que le gagnant vienne du district Un, Trois ou Quatre plutôt qu'un pouilleux venant d'un autre district qui a gagné avec une infime part de chance...

Mais à présent, malgré la grandeur du centre d'entrainement et le monde qui s'y trouve, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Tout le monde a cessé de s'entraîner pour regarder mon combat avec cette fille et assister à une de mes victoires supplémentaire.

Je fais mine de l'attaquer en visant son épaule droite. Mais à l'aide d'un mouvement habile du poignet, mon épée change de trajectoire en direction des cotes de la fille. c'est la qu'elle me surprend en arrivant à dévier ma lame et je dois me baisser vers la gauche pour éviter la sienne. Comment cela se faisait-il que Birce, mon professeur particulier de combat ne me l'ai pas apprise, cette passe. en tout cas , il a intérêt une bonne raison car un mot a mes parents et son renvoi est assuré. Seulement, cela n'est pas suffisant pour me battre. Je commence à répliquer furieusement, l'attaquant sans relâche jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à lui faire un croche patte, bien déguisé, et qu'elle se retrouve affalée par terre. Elle est à ma merci !

Je jette un regard triomphal à toute l'assemblée. Je cherche Cadix et Humersett, mes deux meilleurs amis, des yeux. Je les reperds bien assez vite à ma droite, grâce à leur imposante ossature, des couteaux et un gourdin dans les mains. Je leur fait un clin d'oeil mais bizarrement, ils ne me regardent pas comme ils le font d'habitude, les pouces levés en signes d'approbation. Leurs yeux sont ronds comme des billes. Humersett va me crier quelque chose lorsque je reçois un coup violent sur les tempes suivit d'un autre dans le ventre et deux autres à l'arrière de mes genoux, si bien que me retrouve à terre. Puis on m'achève par un coup au niveau de l'estomac, si fort que je cesse de respirer durant une bonne dizaines de secondes. Mais la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est "oh la garce !". Un silence se fait entendre dans le gymnase suivit d'exclamations et de cris d'étonnement. J'ai perdu. Comment cela se peut-il?! C'est impossible ! Elle... Elle m'a eu par surprise ! Oh, elle me le paieras, ça oui, je le jure ! Mais pour l'instant, j'ai tellement mal que quand elle me retourne du pied, je ne fais rien pour me débattre. Je ne peux que lui jeter un de mes regards les plus mauvais exprimant clairement qu'elle ne perd rien pour attendre... Elle se penche et me murmure à l'oreille tout en m'immobilisant définitivement en écrasant son genoux sur ma poitrine :

"Perdu... Tu as perdu. Qu'est ce que cela te fait?"

Je pousse des grognements d'insultes. D'un air affligé, elle secoue la tête en continuant sa tirade.

"Mal. Tu dois te sentir mal. Tu vois... On ne peux pas toujours gagner... TU ne peux pas toujours gagner ! Parce qu'au final, c'est toi le perdant dans l'histoire."

Elle parle presque à haute voix, maintenant. J'aimerais lui crier de se la fermer car sinon, mon humiliation sera complète. Mais je ne peux rien faire, rien dire à ma plus grande horreur. Le sang me monte à la tête des taches noires apparaissent dans mon champs de visions...

"Il y aura toujours plus fort que toi... Que tu ne le veuille ou non !"

Cette idée m'est intolérable. Je dois être le meilleur. Je suis le meilleur ! Pourquoi tient-elle tant à me faire la morale celle la ! Petit à petit, les taches noirs disparaissent et ma tête cesse de me faire souffrir. J'ai encore pourtant très mal. Que diable m'a t-elle fait?!

"Tu n'es qu'un mouton qui suit le troupeau, qui suit aveuglément son berger comme tes parents te l'ont... si bien appris... Tu n'es que leurs pions à eux, espèce de naïf !"

La colère se fait sentir dans sa voix. La mienne est encore plus grande. Mes yeux me brûlent tellement que je lui lance un regard flamboyant, intense. Jamais on ne m'a autant humilié de ma vie. On a appris à me craindre alors qu'est ce que cette petite imbécile venait me faire publiquement la morale?! Je la tuerais.

Apres une dernière pression de son genoux sur mes cotes, elle se relève, fièrement. Je grogne. Elle vas me le payer et elle le sait très bien. Néanmoins, elle se dirige de la façon la plus neutre vers les vestiaires.

Sur le moment, je ne peux m'empêcher d'haïr tout le monde :Ces imbéciles qui m'entourent, chuchotant, n'osant croire ce qu'ils viennent de voir ; ces crétins de Cadix et d'Humersett qui n'ont pas broncher depuis tout-à-l'heure ; les chefs d'entrainement qui prennent des notes sur ma défaite, et enfin cette ombre partant vers une porte à l'autre du centre d'entrainement, obscurcissant mon propre éclat, à moi, l'un des meilleurs de ce district, l'un des plus beaux, l'un des meilleurs. Cato Crabay.

**Merci, (reviews reviews!)**


End file.
